Dust Gets in Your Eyes (TAaP-verse)
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Likely first of several add-ons from "There's Always a Price" - just 'cause :) This one: Even when dreams have come true, there are still sometimes those moments of regret.


Ianto could never explain why cleaning relaxed him. Maybe it was the simplicity of it, nothing to think about, nothing to puzzle out. When they started moving into the new place, Jack offered to hire a cleaning service. Jack was promptly told, in all seriousness, that if he ever did Ianto would leave.

"This place is massive," Ianto had told him. "I am not even 30 and retired from a lifetime's worth of chasing aliens. Now, what do you think I'm going to do for the rest of my now-slightly-less-than-natural life?"

Jack had given him a look of 'I thought that was obvious' as he said, "um… shag?"

"Cleaning is my hobby," Ianto had said, "for _off_ hours."

Jack couldn't do anything but grin; that was his man and he loved him. And, anyway, he did enjoy watching Ianto get into that cleaning 'zone.' And it was fun copping a feel when Ianto was stretching or bending to dust some corner, even if he usually got smacked with the duster for it… because feathers did have other uses as well, of course.

More than once Jack had seen Ianto cleaning the mantle in their living room and pause to look at their wedding photos. He always came away with a smile that made everything right in the world as far as Jack was concerned.

Early one evening, Jack came to find Ianto for an opinion on wine with dinner. Jack knew it was dusting that day and wasn't surprised to Ianto taking a moment to look at the photos, but something about Ianto's posture seemed different. It took Jack a second to realize Ianto was much tenser than he usually was when cleaning and it worried him to see Ianto's shoulders give a telltale tremble.

"Yan?" Jack said softly, stepping in behind Ianto and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack," Ianto said, immediately curling into Jack's hold.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Got a bit of dust in my eye," Ianto tried weakly.

"Yeah? What kind of dust?" Jack said, stroking Ianto's back.

"Was just looking at our photos, and how beautiful that day was. Guess I got to thinking of… you know, who wasn't there with us. And couldn't help thinking that I wish my dad could have been there. But he wouldn't have even if he was alive."

It wasn't the first time Ianto had mentioned that his father wouldn't have had anything to do with their wedding. It stung every time he thought how much the man in his arms craved an acceptance he'd never been able to achieve, when it never should have been a question in the first place. The never-quite-spoken implication that Ianto's father belonged to a camp that believed a person's inclinations could be changed by threats of violence was one that could send Jack into a protective rage if he didn't hold himself in check. Anyway, there was no one to direct his ire toward anymore, but there certainly was someone who still needed to be shown love.

Jack just held Ianto tightly for a long time. There were some things words didn't help, Jack knew that well enough. As he held Ianto, Jack looked over their photos as well. It never failed to amaze him when he looked at how happy Ianto was that day. Ianto was _always_ gorgeous, but never more so than when he shared one of those rare smiles, which really weren't so rare anymore.

"I know I'm right with you," Ianto said quietly after a while. "And it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

Jack held Ianto's face between his hands for a kiss. "I'm so glad you feel that way," Jack said, "I happen to agree."

"There's one good thing. David and Misha don't think anything of it. It's completely normal to them. That's not something I ever thought I'd see."

"Things change," Jack said. "In a couple years we'll be able to…. Um, I probably shouldn't mention that, the whole 'spoilers' thing."

"We're _already_ married, Jack," Ianto said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I mean, you know, officially here."

"Actually, I think 'married by a Time Lord' is as official as it gets _anywhere_ in the universe."

"You're probably right," Jack grinned.

"I am," Ianto said returning the smile. "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, babe," Jack said, pulling Ianto in for another hug. "I love you, gorgeous."

"Love you, too. Jack…? What's for dinner?"


End file.
